coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6740 (28th January 2008)
Plot Jack's worried he'll have to make a speech at Vera's funeral. David sets off for his court hearing with Gail and Tina in support. Liam insists the reason he returned from Birmingham early was because he was missing Maria. Maria's pleased. Liam and Carla return to the factory. They're both slightly awkward with each other. Michelle admits to Steve she wants to know if Alex is okay now he knows Wendy isn't his biological mother. Tony suggests to Carla that she and Liam were looking rather cosy when he turned up at the hotel. Carla's dismissive and the bedroom booking was just a mix-up. Terry lets himself into No.9. Jack's pleased to see him while Paul's uncomfortable. Terry doesn't recognise his own son and Paul has to be introduced. David returns from court having been given a £300 fine and point on his licence as and when he gets one. Vera's funeral takes place at the crematorium. Jack gets to his feet to say a few words but has to clutch the lectern for support. Tyrone and Molly are worried he's going to collapse but Jack's determined to pay his respects. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast *Undertaker - John Banks *Vicar - Jim Whelan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Weatherfield Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *First appearance of Terry Duckworth since 13th January 2002. *A conversation in The Kabin between Emily Bishop, Norris Cole and Rita Sullivan hints at the fact that Ida Clough, who hadn't been heard from or seen since her last appearance in August 1998, could possibly be deceased. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The atmosphere is tense when Terry arrives for Vera's funeral and, overcome with grief, Jack collapses as he prepares to deliver his speech; and David tells Tina about his court case. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,330,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2008 episodes